Training of Dimmensions
by The Unknown Alias
Summary: Friendship knows no bounds. With Naruto's final year of his training trip going round, Sai La now gives Naruto the chance of a lifetime, to be trained in different worlds like Halloween Town. NBC sequel. Multiple crossovers.
1. Sai La's Offer

…………_The sequel to __The Naruto Before Christmas__………Enjoy. This starts near the final Christmas of Naruto's three year training trip………Apologies ahead of time, I couldn't fit Aladdin into this…  
Disclaimer: I do not own absolutely anything at all. Just Sai La and Pensrap.

* * *

_

Training of Dimensions

Chapter 1  
Sai La's Offer

* * *

_It was not long ago when a boy pulled through  
__In setting right the chaos he drew,  
__When he and his tall white skeleton friend  
__Nearly brought Santa Claus to his untimely end._

_When Kyuubi had schemed and gained a release  
__Though Naruto still doesn't know in the least.  
__When his teammate Uchiha gave a Chidori stab,  
__And Naruto's Resengan made only a dab._

_When he left for three years to make a new stand  
__To get his friend back, by head or by hand.  
__Traveling with the toad sage he set out for strength,  
__Unknowing of his training's true and long length._

_He's still being watched by the cloaked Sai La  
__As he readied to go forth to coo out his caw,  
__To take Naruto under his wing  
__And begin for him a great deal of things._

_After all, Peacemakers can only go so many rounds,  
__And friendship truly knows no bounds.  
__So now, sit back as I begin anew,  
__The equivalent of 'The NBC 2'…

* * *

_

Sai La sat on a simple wooden chair, trembling as sobs sounded from behind his face veil of dark energy. He was barely reaching seven inches tall, and was dressed in a monk style robe.

"Sai La, you know there's no escaping it. It's always for certain the moment you become a peacemaker." A new and much taller figure came, dressed in the same attire. "When the apprentice is taken, the predecessor must stand alone."

Sai La remained silent as his sobs quieted. "Pensrap, you know that I've learned the humanity in weakness, so please, for now, let me be weak."

Pensrap sighed as he placed a scaly green and clawed hand on Sai La's shoulder. "Sai La, you've also learned of the penalties of letting sorrow anchoring you, so stand and do as all peacemakers must do. The 500 generations of the peacemakers didn't come to be by mourning the loss of your teacher."

Sai La clenched his fists as he stood up. Some dark energy formed in his right hand and then dissipated to show a silver rod with rounded ends. "But it doesn't feel right to technically be your teacher's executioner."

Pensrap removed his hand and stood before his student. He removed his hood as his dark veil dissolved, exposing his head. "Think of it as shooting a suffering dog. Better to end the pain then and there than to let it suffer."

That didn't stop Sai La's tears as he slid up one side of the rod to show that it was a nuralyzer from a certain government agency. He set the dials and raised it to his calm teacher. "…Take care, Pensrap-sensei."

He pressed the button, and the memory erasing flash came forth.

* * *

_(Now playing beginning theme: Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional…)  
__(The following images mentioned are in a montage form……but what else is new?)_

We see a puddle with the reflection of a full moon. Suddenly a child runs through it as the guitar begins to play. We then see the child running away while a mob of citizens give chase. It was the night of Naruto's fifth birthday when he first came to Halloween Town. We then see Sai La standing over a crypt in the local graveyard as he makes a drawing of a jack-o-lantern out of his blood on the doors. He turns sharply hearing something, and disappears in a wipe of dark energy. The child Naruto then comes by, throws open the doors, and hides in the stairway that the crypt had turned into, closing the doors behind him.

**Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye**

The child Naruto is sitting on the steps, crying. Until he looks up to see a dim light. We see him walking through a pitch black place until he walks up to a pumpkin headed scarecrow with a sign that says Halloween Town. The scarecrow turns in the wind, seeming to point. We see him running and then throwing open new crypt doors as he looks around in wonder.

And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated, I am  
  
We see Naruto walking across an abandoned Halloween Town square. We then see him standing before a tall and lean figure until it turns around and squats down to get a better look at the boy. It was Jack Skellington. They then look to the side to see a swarm of bugs racing to them to attack. They then each raise one of their own wrists which have some kind of frog attached to it. They then run into the swarm head on as their frog guns shot out their horrid stench.

I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
**And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself  
**  
They seem to land in a field like place as they turn to see a large locust. They then seem to spin like a dance as they threw bats that took life and attacked the large bug. They two then were running down a path as an overgrown pill bug rolls after them. They then jump over a winged jack-o-lantern. The pill bug then rolls into the pumpkin, which then exploded, forcing the bug to sprawl out stunned. The two then threw pumpkins at the pest while it was vulnerable. Then we see the two leap up as Oogie Boogie, who was riding a cycle that looks like a cross between a beetle and an alligator, comes down which delivers a flame like shockwave. Then Naruto drinks a bottle of red fluid and in a burst of flames transforms into the scarecrow but on fire. He then leaps up and bursts forward like a fireball, striking through the cycle. The cycle shakes as Oogie screams into the air, and then the contraption bursts in crushed bug guts.

So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that  
  
We then see an older Naruto in his orange jumpsuit walking down a familiar path in a nearby wood. We then see him finding the holiday doors, open the Christmas door and get sucked in by a flurry of snowflakes. We then see Naruto and Jack hiding behind a pole in Christmas Town as they see the silhouette of Santa. We then see the two of them at the assembly to show Christmas to Halloween Town. We then see them in their Sandy Claws outfits, waving to the citizens on Christmas Eve. We then see Hinata Hyuuga and Sally both get captured by Oogie in their attempt to save Santa. We then cut to the Kyuubi possessed shadow clone that Naruto made, who was about ready to kill Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka with his pet dog Akamaru who just happen to be caught with them.

I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
**And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself **

A door slams open to release light as they turn to see Sai La with hand cover blades, ready to kill. He then leaps in an attack to Kyuubi. We then cut to see Jack and Naruto in their sleigh, but on the targeting system of a cannon. The cannon fires and makes a direct hit while a portal opens up beneath the now destroyed sleigh. We then see Naruto mourning on the same crypt in Konoha, alive but sad. It fades into the view of an uplifted Naruto in his Pumpkin King outfit. He then turns to see Jack with Santa's hat in hand. Naruto then rushes to the crypt doors and makes the blood jack-o-lantern. He throws open the doors and he, Jack, and Jack's ghost dog Zero run in.  
**  
So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
****So let me slip away  
****So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away  
****So let me slip away  
****So let me slip away  
****So let me slip away  
**  
We then see the crypt passage in Halloween Town slam open as the trio rushed out and toward Oogie's house. We then cut to their fight where they were dodging the traps on Oogie's roulette wheel. They dodged the spinning swords of the cards, Naruto was leaping on the guns of slot machines as they fired, he used the momentum of an approaching buzz saw to land next to Oogie with Jack on the other side trapping him. Oogie then uses a hidden springboard to launch himself onto an eight ball blade spinner which was rising for an escape. Jack and Naruto then were pulling on a loose thread, undoing the sewing of Oogie's body, revealing his being really made up of collected bugs. The bugs fell apart into boiling water below. One final bug was skittering on the ground to escape, until Santa stomped on him, killing him. We then see Santa scolding the pumpkin kings, before magically going up a shaft like a chimney.

I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself 

We then see Sasuke and Naruto's battle at the Valley of the End. Sauske was turning into the curse seal form with large hand like wings while a Kyuubi chakra enriched Naruto stood at the other end. They were then launching at each other with their greatest attacks. We then see Naruto's rasengan scratching Sasuke's headband plate while Sasuke's chidori pierced Naruto. We then a normal and knocked out Naruto lying on the ground at Sasuke's feet. We then fade to Naruto who was leaving with Jiraiya out of Konoha for the three year training trip. The image then ripples and we zoom out to see Sai La standing over a filled cauldron showing the image. He then walks away and the entire sight fades out along with the song.

Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption...

* * *

We now see a simple traveling road. The winter season was abundant as it decorated the trees better than any ornament could. And wouldn't you know it, Naruto and Jiraiya were walking down the trail with snow boots for the season. The two were surprisingly quiet. Naruto looked up into the cloudy sky. He sighed. It was now December 23, and this was looking to be not only the third Halloween without Jack, but the third Christmas as well.

Oh wait, I just realized we need to do some recap. Okay, here's the deal. Soon after the time Naruto and Jack tried to do Christmas, all the holidays and their worlds had to connect with each other for peace. Also shortly after the incident, using information from Naruto, Tsunade had placed the celebration of Christmas into effect. This proved to be no problem for Santa of course. Finally, since Naruto would be leaving for three years, he can't exactly keep being the liaison for Konoha and Halloween Town. Henceforth, Naruto had to appoint Hinata to take his negotiating place until his return. I think that about covers everything.

The duo soon looked up at the town gates. Jiraiya then dug in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and a small bundle of money. "Listen Naruto, I have some business to do so I'll need you to check us into the hotel. I should be there by three, okay?"

"Ah, no problem," Naruto sighed taking the money and paper with the hotel's address. "Pervy sage," he muttered under his breath, thinking that this 'business' was just some more peeking. He walked into town while Jiraiya stood back.

As soon as the blonde was out of sight, Jiraiya turned. "You can come out now."

Sai La landed on the ground out of thin air as the sage smiled. "Hey, how's it going friend? Still need me to call you by that fake name?"

"For now," Sai La answered, his voice showing none of his earlier depression.

"So then Sai La," Jiraiya said as he leaned against a tree, "why do you show up now? It's been about, what? Thirty years?"

"Think so," Sai La answered with a shrug. "My time as a peacemaker has pretty much dulled my sense of it. As for why I'm here, it's time for me to take my apprentice under my wing."

Jiraiya frowned at this. "Naruto I'm guessing." Sai La nodded the positive. "Well then, I won't stop you. When should I expect him back?"

"Oh about…" Sai La drifted as he counted on his fingers. "Three days." Jiraiya's eyebrow quivered in confusion. "Keep in mind comrade," Sai La continued as he leaned against another tree, "time flows differently throughout all of the worlds. It'll be years to him, but his body won't age. The only time he'll really spend is the one for his final trial."

There was a moment of silence until Jiraiya stood back up. "Well then, I don't suppose you have time for a meal to catch up on old times?"

Sai La smiled as he threw back his hood to reveal his head. "I'd like that buddy."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he strolled through town. He was passing through the shopping district in hopes of finding Jiraiya. He looked through all possible bathouses, sneakily through the red light district, and not a painted hide nor a white hair was found of the ero educator. He looked all around through the restaurants in hopes of finding the drinking addict. 

He then looked up as he heard the voice of his teacher. He turned to see the elder waving goodbye at what seemed like a teen in a monk robe who waved back, his hood up to hide his face. The stranger then walked into a nearby alley as Naruto went straight up to Jiraiya.

"Hey ero-sennin, just who was that?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Ah, just an old friend kid," Jiraiya answered. "Now come on, it's time we went to our hotel room."

He then ushered his student along with a smile, ignoring Naruto's questions. _'Well kid, I hope you're ready,'_ the hermit thought to himself. _'It's not easy meeting up to peacemaker standards. Sai La, you better treat him right.'_

Meanwhile inside Naruto's head, Kyuubi was having trouble restraining his self. He recognized that stranger the second Naruto saw him. _'That was that peacemaker mortal that stopped my dinner plans! What's he doing here? I know there was something about them that I heard about in hell… Wait, they only appear in any world when there's trouble to end, or when there are matters with their apprentices! But then that means… maybe it's time I put that clone to use.'_

Soon, Kyuubi coiled in his cage, seeming to rest. But in fact he was sending his subconscious to another body. Way out in Fire Country, there was an isolated cave, and sitting inside was a shadow clone of Naruto with a red aura surrounding it. Suddenly the aura flared up to surround the clone's body until it ended with nine chakra tails. The clone smirked a toothy grin.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto sat on the roof of the hotel, looking up into the starry night sky. He sighed. _'Another year gone by…'_

Silence kept hold over the night. That was of course until a certain robed figure landed quietly on the roof, not startling Naruto.

"Naruto Uzamaki," he spoke, causing the blonde to leap up into a battle stance. He eased a bit when he recognized him to be Jiraiya's friend. "Discovered the way to Halloween Town upon his fifth birthday." Now his guard was up again. "Made friends with Jack Skellington. On October 31st of that same month, you fought along Jack's side against Oogie Boogie and his army of bugs. Shortly after you began to train under Jack, eventually becoming Jack's appointed successor and the Pumpkin Prince of Halloween. Rarely using your newfound Halloween skills in your ninja career, you became the mediator between your home village of Konoha and Halloween Town. Years later you and Jack discovered Christmas, and decided to take the responsibility from Santa. This caused him to almost die along with Sally and Hinata."

Naruto began to shake in fear, though he didn't let it show. But inside, he was in a panic. Absolutely nobody other than him, Hinata, and currently Tsunade were to know about all of this! Not even Jiraiya got a whiff of this secret life. "How do you know all of that?" he finally asked.

"Simple Naruto, I made it all happen!" the robed one exclaimed. Naruto looked confused at this. "Oh come now boy!" Sai La scoffed. "You really think it was just coincidence that you hid in that crypt just when it became a path to Halloween Town? I set it up so that you would discover the path and take the first step to a whole new life. And now I'm here to formally extend that offer."

Naruto still stood on guard as the full meaning of his words sank in. "So you're saying that you let me run into Jack, and now you want me to follow you?"

"Not in the way that you think Naruto," Sai La reasoned. "I came here to help you. I know why you've been training at all, and I want to help."

Naruto remained firm. "You think just because you gave me one good thing that I would owe you something?"

"Allow me to explain," Sai La said. "My name is Sai La. I am the current top peacemaker of the worlds. My job as the peacemaker is to maintain the safety of the worlds. Whenever a problem comes up that won't resolve by itself, it's the peacemaker's job to end it at the root. But like all living things, we can't last forever. So when the time comes, we must take on an apprentice to become a new peacemaker."

"So you want to train me to take your job. Why me and how? And why are you looking for one now? You sound younger than me!" Naruto wondered.

"You? Because you're a good soul," Sai La answered. "Your sense of justice, equality, love and understanding are rare traits of anyone these days. And only a goodhearted soul can even become worthy of being a peacemaker. As for how? Simple. A trainee is sent into a set of certain worlds where they train under special masters. These training sessions are meant not only to train you physically, but morally too. Once you go through the worlds, then you will return to your own life, only occasionally stopping a few days to be trained on becoming a peacemaker yourself. And you've already started boy. As for why now, I may keep my youth but my time still grows short."

Naruto remained stoic. "How long will it take?"

"Depends on what you'll measure," Sai La shrugged. "When it comes to this world, probably only a day. But when you're in other worlds, they could go on for years. But no time will pass here in your world."

Naruto stared a while longer until he slid out of his fighting stance. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then there's nothing we can do," Sai La answered grimly. "I would have to search for a new successor, and you will miss out on amazing friendships and strength that you wouldn't get from anywhere else."

Naruto remained still, he and the robed peacemaker staring at each other. Sai La then turned around. "Think about it." He then disappeared in a warp of dark energy, leaving the ninja alone on the roof again. He sat at the edge of the roof, resting his chin on his hands as he thought.

An hour later Naruto sighed as he stood on the rooftop. He stood silently as Sai La landed on the roof once more.

"Well Naruto, have you made your decision?" Sai La asked.

"…I'll do it. But on one condition," Naruto answered. "That if this turns out to be a trap that you will let me leave."

"I don't see why you'll have any reason to doubt me boy," Sai La spoke. "After all, one can't easily manipulate you without getting beaten to an inch before death. Nonetheless, yes. You'll have my word as a peacemaker."

Sai La then reached out his hand as Naruto reached out and shook it. "So," Naruto began, "just where and when will we start?"

"Sleep tonight," Sai La answered as he opened up a portal of dark energy. "Tomorrow morning I shall introduce you to your first two teachers."

Sai La then stepped aside, allowing Naruto to enter the portal. The peacemaker soon followed. Looking back on his life from far into the future, he was glad that he agreed.


	2. SA2: Framed

Training of Dimensions  
Chapter 2  
Framed

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened, the first time in a while on his own. He sat up on the bed and yawned as he yanked off his classic sleeping cap. He rubbed his eyes and sighed as he looked around. It was utterly dark, and not many things could be seen. It seemed to be an empty black void. The only things that could be seen were his self, the simple bed, and some kind of a soft blue light on the ground. The lights seemed to be a set of six paths. Five of the paths were faded out but the last went on for what seemed like forever. On the start of that path was a drawing of what looked like the outline of a diamond in the same blue light.

Naruto clutched his hands in his heads as he reflected on the other day. It was hard to really take it all in. Is it really only because of that kid that he met Jack? And what was with those darkness portal thingies? Still, he was still friends with Jiraiya, so that had to count for something. He sighed again. Something told him that this time he was biting off more than he could chew again.

"Good morning Naruto," Sai La called. Naruto just stared as the robed boy seemed to fade into sight. "Hoped you slept well. You ready?"

"What about breakfast?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"Ah, we'll get some when we get to the first world. Now come on," Sai La urged. Naruto sighed and followed him down the only available path. "Now, I have to warn you ahead of time, things are going to be kinda weird," Sai La began. "First off, whenever you're in these different worlds, you're not allowed to use any abilities other than the ones you're learning unless I say otherwise. This helps ensure that you're not cheating when you're learning." Naruto raised his finger and drew a breath to speak. "Pleaseholdallquestionsuntilafterthepresentation." Naruto remained quiet. "Later on once in a long while, I'll pull you back here for a day to train your other abilities so as to make sure that you don't get sloppy. Now keep in mind, each world may take certain amounts of time. Some only a few months, others years. However time will not affect you or the other worlds. In other words, you practically have eternal youth for a while. Now, one of the most important things is the outfits. Each world is similar and yet different, and that holds true for their fashion as well. So, try to get used to them……… Okay, now I'm done."

Naruto stared hard.

Sai La blinked. Not that anyone at the moment would've known. "Didn't you have a question?"

"………Not anymore," Naruto spoke.

Silence reigned until Sai La snapped his fingers into thumbs up. "Okie dokie then! Let's get going!"

Naruto just sighed again. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. They walked down the seemingly endless path until a light at the end lit up and shined brighter until it enveloped them.

When the light faded, Naruto squinted a bit to regain sight. Once his sight returned his eyes widened in amazement. They seemed to have appeared in a large city. Sure he saw a few during Halloween scares, but he could never seem to get used to the modern state of such towns. His smile however quickly turned to a frown. It seemed to be breezy and he couldn't help but sense certain extra appendages that he was certain not to have had before. Stiffly in fear he walked over to a nearby car window and looked at his reflection. He turned stiffly again to Sai La who was now pulling what looked like fuzzy koala ears through specially made slits in his hood.

"Listen boy, I knew this was gonna happen, so you might as well as let it out now," Sai La suggested.

The now anthromorphic red furred fox with nine flicking tails and whisker birthmarks underneath his whiskers nodded slowly as his eye twitch. Let's zoom out to see the beautiful world a bit and put on any earplugs right now, okay?

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

* * *

Sai La sat calmly as he leaned against the window. He stared blankly as the scenery passed by the train. He subconsciously dug into one of his koala ears as he looked at Naruto. Said fox ninja was hyperventilating, his fur and tails moving with each breath.

"You know Naruto, it's not like I didn't warn you," Sai La spoke.

"But, _gasp _you didn't, _gasp _tell me about, _gasp_ being turned into, _gasp_ a fox! _Gasp,_" he kept gasping.

"Listen, Naruto? This is just something you're gonna have to deal with, okay?" Sai La shot before muttering to himself. "…stupid world laws...'Can't I be a human?' 'No, there are no humans in the Lylat System!' 'But do I have to be a koala?' 'You'd rather be a unicorn?' Always hard to deal with the first time."

"Excuse me gentlemen," a stewardess spoke as she poked her head into the room. "Would either of you like a drink or a snack? It's already paid for with your ticket."

"Have any ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," she answered to show the cart loaded with drinks and small treats.

"Then I'll have a pudding and a Dr. Pepper please," Sai La spoke.

"Here you are," she said as she handed the ordered items.

"Thank you very much," Sai La thanked. He then placed the soda in the cup holder and opened the seal of the pudding cup before pulling out a spoon that came out of nowhere. He glanced at Naruto who was staring at him with a weirded out expression. "What? So I like pudding!"

Naruto shook his head. "Never mind. So anyway, you said I had two teachers for this world. Why?"

"Well Naruto the first is to teach you about the modern world," Sai La answered between scoops of pudding. "This is going to be the most modern world you'll ever know, so I'm gonna have to have you educated about the modern day."

"But, I've already learned so much about from old man doc!" Naruto protested.

"Sorry Naruto, but what Dr. Finklestein has taught you, is barely even the half of it," Sai La said dismissively as he ate his third scoop of pudding and tossed the now completely empty cup into the trash bin. Naruto stared again at the fast eater. "Besides," Sai La continued as he opened the soda can. "The kid is the best friend of your next teacher, so he can help a little bit with the teaching. Not only that but he understand the whole deal with the tails and all."

"So, what are my teachers' names?" Naruto asked as he began to pick through the fur of one of his tails.

"Well, they're the well known saviors of this planet" Sai La answered with a sip and a shrug. "They're known as Miles Prower and Sonic."

* * *

_Timeskip: One month later…_

_9:02 p.m. - Prison Island Base

* * *

_

In a far off isolated island, deep beneath the ground level, multiple alarms and startling red lights were going off. Mechanical iron bulk walls were closing off many passages, creating failsafe after failsafe. During this whole time, a feminine mechanical voice was going off.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Security breach at gate 3! Intruder has been located in the north quadrant and is moving in the direction of the underground base. All units prepare to engage. Emergency battle formations! Standard battle procedures initiated. Locate and stop the intruder from entering the security area. This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!"

At that time, an explosion occurred destroying one of the walls. The instigator was some form of a spherical control system with mechanical legs. There a red shield and small cannon strapped to the front with a large laser guided cannon attached on the top left. The mechanical legs also had bulky rocket attachments on them for hovering. It had a natural grey color with occasional red paint jobs. The person inside however is more important here.

Said man was rather tall. He wore black pants that seemed to mold into his shoes like footie pajamas. He had a red over coat with yellow buttons and a white stripe on each sleeve. The man was also surprisingly portly, any fat seeming to stay at his torso, making his limbs skinny. Finally the man had black spectacles, a pair of goggles strapped to his bald head, and finally a wide toothy grin topped with an outrageous long orange moustache that frayed out a bit. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a.k.a Dr. Eggman.

"That was all too easy!" he cackled, standing his walker before a passage below. "Now, let see what my grandfather was working on. A top secret military weapon! Of course before the military shut down the research cause they feared it!"

With that, he leaped down into the passages below.

"Intruder alert! Assume defense level 1 formations!" the voice called again as he landed.

Eggman went on; using his laser guided cannon to target and destroys the security robots that stood in his way. Soon he came to security door marked level 1 which was guarded by a soldier security robot flanked with harmless drones that floated uselessly. Eggman grinned as his laser locked onto the three enemies and the four braces that held the door. He fired, seven missiles shot out and each destroyed a target, blasting away the door.

"Level 1 security door breach! Emergency formation. Intercept intruder." the voice announced. Eggman just kept smiling as he went on.

He kept destroying practically everything that he could until he arrived in a hallway with a level 2 door. He blasted through the two soldier robots and then destroyed the door.

"Level 2 security door breach! Level 2 security door breach!" the voice spoke again.

Eggman went on to see a large lift. Stepping on it, rails automatically went up and the shaft descended. Destroying the floating drones while he waited, the lift ended and a ramp connected. The only defense was another level 2 door. He destroyed it and went on down the hall into another one. He destroyed it to reveal a closing level 3 door. He smirked. Apparently they weren't too worried about defense in this section.

"Level 3 security door breach! Intruder has breached sections 3 through 8! Get him!"

Eggman chuckled as he went down a path, occasionally destroying the few robots there were. He went through a passage, making sure to take the right path as he destroyed more robots. He came to the end of the passage to find the level 4 door.

"Level 4 security door breach!" the voice announced, this time with even more alarms going off. Apparently he was nearing the end. He went to another lift going down, destroying the drones just for spite, and destroying another level 4 door. He then destroyed a wall of boxes that pathetically blocked the way. He then saw the first level 5 door.

"Level 5 security door breach! Switch to emergency defense mode! Lock down final security door!"

Eggman leaped down to destroy more robots as well the next level 5 door. Destroying a couple more, he then blasted another level 5 door. With them close together, he could tell that he was about to finish. He landed into another room that was swarming with more soldier robots, but was still no match for the doctor. He then destroyed the door, and went on with escaping steam occasionally blocking the view.

He then came into a new room with an open hallway. He was about to go down it until suddenly five more doors closed the way. He targeted them, but his laser found nothing to target. These doors must've been especially reinforced for this occurrence. He growled and looked around until he saw a console on a platform above him. He fired a missile at it in anger. However the now destroyed console activated a special missile to fire straight through the doors like paper he smiled and rushed through it. He arrived at the end and leaped down to find a massively large door labeled 'Level 7' that was even more reinforced.

**Mission Cleared!**

**Rank: L**

He stood before the door, smiling in victory. He went to the door with some mechanics and with a small moment of hacking, unlocked the door. It opened wide open, allowing the doctor to make his way in. He then made his way to what seemed like a computer operating system with some suspended blob in a dirty yellow sphere above the keyboard.

"So this is the military's top secret weapon?" Eggman wondered. "It's a lot smaller than I would imagine." He then began to fiddle with the keyboard to access the activation program. "Let's see," he muttered as he typed with the Japanese style keyboard. "Enter user data…aha! Enter password. Password is, Ma-Ri-A, Maria! Now all I have to do is to place the Chaos Emerald into this console."

The machine came to life shortly after the diamond like gem was placed. Energy was then drawn from the gem, and Eggman noticed the energy was being moved to something below in a pit behind the console. He leaped down there to see some kind of container rise with the energy flowing into whatever was inside. With a release of steam the top of the container opened.

Soon a new figure arose from inside. He stood, looking similar to a rat with quills; he was black furred with some red highlights in the quills. He stood confidently; bore a white tuft of fur on his chest and some seemingly advanced white shoes with red soles. Everything of his stature, right down to his red piercing eyes and golden rings around his wrists and ankles, were screaming his malice.

Eggman squinted, the darkness of the new anthromorphic hedgehog and the surroundings temporarily obscuring his sense of sight. "Is that you Sonic? Are you trying to spoil my plans again?" his eyes then widened as he fully saw the being. "Wait a minute, you're not Sonic! This is impossible!"

The animal smirked. "My name is Shadow. And since you were so kind to release me, my master, I will grant you one wish."

Their conversation was interrupted however by the sound of a large metallic clanking.

"Grr… now what?" Eggman growled in anger.

Shadow then hovered in the air due to some jet coming from his shoes. "Behold the true power I posses!" he spoke as he then leaped to land on the upper floor.

Across from him was what seemed to be a more massive and green/yellow robot similar to Eggman's vehicle's design. It stood taller with bigger legs, had a jet like cockpit with a human inside and a gun barrel sticking out from the tip of it, and had two honking big packs placed on the top.

"This is Scorpion Troop's Hot Shot. Enemy movement has been detected. On route to intercept and destroy," the pilot reported.

"Copy that," a woman replied.

**B-3x HOT SHOT: Heavy Armed Combat Walkers**

Rockets then flared up in the back of the cockpit as it raised the legs in the air, now too high for Shadow to jump. The walker flew around the room and started to come from one corner of the arena. Shadow smirked and ran to nearby crates in skating fashion due to his jet shoes. He leaped onto them then leaped into the air, some kind of dark yellow energy surrounding him. Suddenly he launched forward as the walker began to fire machine gun rounds. Shadow thrust into the cockpit, causing the machine to shake and stop its gun. It then flew off while Shadow landed on the ground.

The walker flew back into one of the corners and began to charge a white energy in its same barrel. Shadow ran a bit, leaping again onto nearby crates. He leaped up into the air and shot into his homing attack as the cannon fired. Shadow however aimed just a bit higher, allowing him to strike again while the energy shot just passed on below him, destroying the crates he just used.

The walker flew on and then turned around for another gun assault. Shadow easily ran from the line of fire. He looked around only to see that the charge shot and that last gun barrage had destroyed any crates left. He ran again out of instinct as the bullets stuck where he was. Soon the walker landed onto the ground as the packs opened up to reveal themselves to be missile launchers. Shadow didn't stop running, meaning that the missiles couldn't hit their target soon the attack stopped, allowing Shadow to jump up and strike the walker.

"This is Scorpion Troop's Hot Shot, the enemy is stronger than expected. Request additional support."

Shadow just smirked again. That means that the machine was already on its last legs. He quickly started to perform a string of homing attacks to stay near it. The walker then began to take off as Shadow attacked again. It was only by pure luck that the attack stayed on the walker in its flight. But he wanted to save some time. The walker began to smoke with some small explosions as it fell to the ground.

"He is too strong!" the pilot yelled before the final explosion knocked him out.

Shadow huffed in amusement as he turned away from the wreckage. "Hmph. Pathetic humans."

Eggman gasped from his walker at the sheer power and ability that was displayed. "Destroying that guard robot was spectacular! So Shadow, you're the military's top secret weapon! But what did you mean when you said you would grant me a wish?"

"Bring more Chaos Emeralds," Shadow answered simply as began to walk away.

"Shadow, wait!" Eggman called in confusion.

"I'll be waiting for you in the central control room on the space colony ARK," Shadow informed.

"ARK?" Eggman repeated in amazement. Let's just say that he heard its tales. Shadow smirked again as he left the room.

* * *

_The next day…_

_11:08 a.m. – Desert Area

* * *

_

At the stone ruins of Egypt, there was another confrontation occurring. There were two figures there staring each other down. Between them was what seemed like a large green emerald cut like a diamond which was easily as big as them.

On one side was a bat with white fur, but human like skin. She wore a sensual outfit consisting of a black jumpsuit with a pink heart shaped chest plate, a pair of white boots with a pink heart on each foot, a pair of white gloves, and had makeup on to give her blue eyelids. Other than that she had green eyes and purple wings. "Just let it go!" she gasped. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

On the other side was a red echidna with dreadlocks and a white crescent like a smile on his chest to compliment his purple eyes. He wore red shoes, had white gloves on, but also had metal covers like claws and braces like brass knuckles strapped to his wrists. "What are you talking about? That emerald's mine! You got that? The Master Emerald contains special powers that neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. That makes it very powerful."

At that time while the echidna was too into his speech which was boring the bat, a mechanical claw came down from nowhere and plucked up the Master Emerald like a crane game.

This did not go unnoticed by the gem's defender. "What the?"

"Huh?" the bat wondered before looking up at the third guest. "What? Thief!"

This caused the male's eyebrow to rise. "Look who's calling who a thief."

Up in the air was none other than Eggman himself, apparently on his way from the base. He was using some kind of hovercraft, the claw from below rose up with the large gem in metal hand. "I came following the signal from the emerald. If I'm not mistaken, this is the Master Emerald, is it not?"

"It's you!" the echidna growled in anger, disregarding the question. "Dr. Eggman!"

"So that's Dr. Eggman," the bat said with interest.

"Well I guess I could use it for something. I'll just take it with me," Eggman dismissed as his craft began to rise into the air. "Farewell knucklehead!"

"Not if I can help it!" the echidna shouted as he leaped unnaturally high into the air. He then made an uppercut contact with the emerald, causing the thing to shake and explode. If you looked hard enough, you could see many shards rocketing on for miles away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the bat yelled, her mouth gaping. She then grabbed the echidna by the throat and shook him. "What was that all about? And look what you did to my emerald!"

The echidna smacked her hands away and gasped a bit while answering. "I did that to prevent the Master Emerald from being stolen you idiot! If it's in pieces, I can restore it. And by the way, that's not your emerald!"

Eggman watched this while scratching his scalp. "Hmm. Doesn't matter. I'll look into it once I get back to the base."

Rouge stared in silence at the madman, seeming to be at a crossroads until she turned to the echidna. "I despise anyone who takes jewels from me. All the world's gems are mine to keep!"

"Well we'll see about that batgirl!" the echidna growled before running off after the shards.

The bat just glared before taking off, surprisingly after Eggman.

* * *

_1:27 p.m. – Over the capital city…

* * *

_

A helicopter is flying through the sky. The only distinction it had was the image of G.U.N. on its bottom side. Inside, the pilot is making a report.

"Sigma-Alpha 2 heading due south over the city. We're on route, everything's a go."

"This is control tower, we got you on radar. Report cargo status of captured prisoners aboard, over" a soldier from the receiving end asked.

"That's a 10-4. The hedgehog suspect is secured on board along with a… WHAT?" however a quick check behind him showed him other wise.

"Didn't copy that, over?" the tower asked.

"The suspects are gone! They've taken out everyone aboard and, what in the world?"

At that time, the side door of the helicopter busted open with Naruto and his teacher leaping out. The teacher was able to snag onto the wing and catch Naruto by one of his tails. He then threw the both of them onto the wing.

Now, for those dense enough to not guess as to who this hedgehog is, allow me to describe him. He was about Naruto's current height, was blue furred down to his quills, had green eyes, a peach belly, as well as arms and legs, finished off with white gloves and red shoes. This was Sonic the Hedgehog. He then stomped into the wing causing two strips of its metal to flip out into their hands.

"Man, talk about low budget flights!" Sonic complained.

"I know!" Naruto agreed. "Didn't Tails-sensei say there's at least food on planes?"

"Ah, it doesn't matter Naruto!" Sonic brushed, "I personally like running better. Now listen, since they're mostly after me, we'll split up and meet back up later. See if you can get Tails to help us."

"Right Sonic-sensei!" Naruto answered with a salute before leaning back and falling into the air. Sonic just nodded before jumping off into a different direction.

_(Now playing Sonic arc starting theme: Escape From the City by Crush 40…)_

Naruto lands on a downhill street of the city. The sheet of metal is serving as a skateboard while a radio message went out to all security forces.

"Attention all units! Suspect seen heading south! Block all major roads and capture the suspect!"

**Rolling around at the speed of sound,  
****Got places to go got to follow my rainbow!  
****Can't stick around have to keep moving on.  
****Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!**

**Must keep on moving ahead.  
****No time for guessing, follow my plan instead!  
****Trusting in what you can't see!  
****Take my lead I'll set you free…**

Naruto slides down the road, avoiding the oncoming cars. Eventually he arrived at the end of the street where a trolley was parked. He turned sharply to avoid it, ending up jetting over the edge and into a park path. He ditched his impromptu board and started to run down the path while soldier robots like what Eggman faced began to land in the path on pursuit.

**Follow me, set me free,  
****Trust me and we will escape from the city!  
****I'll make it through, follow me!  
****Set me free!  
****Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
****I'll make it through, prove it to you,  
****Follow me!  
****Oh yeah!**

Naruto kept running until a soldier robot landed in front of him. Out of instinct and by using his recent training, he jumped up like a ball, causing a shield of energy to protect him. Suddenly he burst forward, destroying the robot with his might. Naruto landed perfectly, though he still needed more practice for using the homing attack. He ran on until he arrived at some stairs. He then jumped onto the hand rail in the middle, grinding it like on skates. He jumped occasionally when the rail ended to go onto the next until he arrived at the end of the path. He then ran off back into the streets, the world becoming a blur behind him.

**Danger is lurking around every turn,  
****Trust your feelings, got to live and learn!  
****I know with some luck then I'll make it through,  
****Got no other options, only one thing to do!**

**I don't care what lies ahead,  
****No time for guessing, follow my plan instead!  
****Finding the next stage no matter what that may be,  
****Take my lead I'll set you free…**

As Naruto continued to dodge the cars, he soon came to another park path and took it. He kept on going, occasionally trashing any incoming soldier robots. He then came to the beginning of a loop and saw dash panels on its start. He made sure to hit them, bulleting him forward to where the loop caused to run down the side of a building. He saw at the bottom some springs and smiled. He ran into them, allowing him to bounce far enough to swing on some overhead bars. He launched himself into the air, landed safely on the ground and exited the trail.

**Follow me, set me free,  
****Trust me and we'll escape from the city.  
****I'll make it through, follow me,  
****Set me free.  
****Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
****I'll make it through, prove it to you,  
****Follow me!**

**Follow me!**

**I'll make it through…  
****Oh yeah!**

He was running on the street again, when he heard what sounded like a rather large motor. He glanced back and almost tripped in shock. There was an 18-wheeler with the same G.U.N. sign on its side, obviously trying to run him over. Naruto just looked on, making sure not to look back. He wasn't about to give up now!

Thankfully there were more dash panels on the street to help, adding even more to his already improved speed. Sure, he still couldn't compete with his teacher Sonic. After all, that hedgehog is the fastest thing alive! But the ninja turned fox was nothing to sneeze at. This was only proven when Naruto outran the truck long enough for it to get caught at bridge too short. He smiled as he soon became just a red blur on the street.

* * *

_8:22 p.m. – Desert Area…

* * *

_

Inside a pyramid was a large and complex system of mechanical measures. In one room in particular was the main control room of Eggman's latest secret base. The door opened as a puzzled mad scientist came in, his Egg Walker parked in the other room.

"With the Chaos Emerald in the space colony ARK? I've got to see just what's going on up there…" he muttered as he approached his computer and activated it. Automatically a recent recording of a news report came up. It must've set off his program's automatic search settings. You never know if something important comes up while you're out on a plot.

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash," the anchorwoman spoke. "There has been a break in at the federal reserve bank today. Mysteriously, the only thing stolen was the Chaos Emerald."

This automatically caught Eggman's attention.

"According to eye witnesses at the scene, the suspect was identified as the world renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. The suspect was seen fleeing the scene, destroying the reserve's guard robots in his path. Stay tuned for more details."

"Heh, sounds like the work of Shadow!" Eggman figured happily.

* * *

_Radical Highway…

* * *

_

During that time a squad of police cars screeched to a halt at a bridge. Up above them on one of the support beams stood Shadow.

"Hmph, how pathetic…" Shadow muttered as he looked below. His eyes soon slowly clenched closed as a certain memory replayed once more in his head.

He was running down what seemed like an advanced technology hallway, someone of feminine vocals panting beside him as they ran.

"Find them before they escape!" a man's voice called out.

A flash in the memory led to a shatter proof capsule closing down on shadow as a blue eyed blonde with a blue dress at the control console of the room was shot.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted in his memory.

"Shadow," she gasped, her life fading, "I beg of you, please, do it for me. For all those people on that planet…" the memory faded a bit before it came back with Shadow slipping into unconsciousness as Maria's final words sounded and the capsule was launched. "Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog."

"Maria," he whispered into the empty air, "I still remember what I promised you. For all the people on this planet, I promise you… revenge!"

He then leaped and grinded onto the bridge rails, making his escape from the police.

* * *

A short while later in the city, Naruto walks calmly into another trolley stop. He finishes off a Chaos Soda, since he had to eat on the run all day. He burps as he throws the can into a nearby recycling bin.

"Man, it's been hours since I got here! Why can't security ever be this tight at Konoha? I'm really getting tired of this game of tag."

Suddenly a slam of metal sounded behind him as he turned to see a large mecha walker, just like the one Shadow fought.

"Hmm. About time you showed your face coward!" he shouted, getting into a battle position.

"Spider Troop Big Foot, Big Foot to headquarters! Intruder has been located," the pilot reported.

"Copy that," the female voice of headquarters registered.

**F-6t BIG FOOT: Ground Air Combat Walkers**

The mech hovered into the air with rockets, swinging around to fire bullets at its target. Naruto just smiled. If that's all that it was going to do, then this was going to be too easy! He reached into a mallet space pocket and pulled out a mechanical device, strapping it to his wrist. It was little gadget Tails cooked up called the bounce bracelet. He was soon bouncing into the air like a ball, easily going high enough to tag it down with a homing attack.

The mech couldn't even go to the end of the circle before getting hit again. "This is Spider Troop Big Foot, Big Foot to headquarters over! I have engaged the enemy and request back up!"

But before he could get a reply, Naruto nailed the final blow.

"What?" the pilot cried as his mech fell to the ground. "For just one fox?"

"Hmm! This world is going to be too easy!" Naruto spoke happily before walking away. However, another clunck caught his attention, causing him to turn back to the wreck.

On top of the wreck was Shadow who had just escaped from the police. He smiled as he raised a gem just like Eggman's, but it was green. "It all starts with this, a jewel containing the ultimate power!"

Naruto looked in shock at the newcomer. "Wait a minute, isn't that one of those Chaos Emeralds Tails-sensei talked about?" He thought for a moment as it all clicked. This guy looked similar to Sonic, he had a Chaos Emerald which is not often common so that must mean… "So you're the one!" he shouted, getting the hedgehog's attention. "Because of you the government's hunting down me and my sensei! Just where do you think you're going with that Chaos Emerald?" he shot forward in a run. "Say something you faker!"

Shadow smiled as he tossed the gem into the air. "Chaos Control!" he shouted as he caught it.

In that instant, a black blur rushed by Naruto and would easily go unnoticed by the untrained eye. Naruto skidded to a halt and turned to see the hedgehog on the roof of a nearby building. "Whoa, he's fast!" he said astonished before something clicked. "Wait a minute, nothing can run that fast! He must've used the Chaos Emerald somehow."

Shadow chuckled as he continued to toss the emerald up and down. "My name is Shadow. I am the world's ultimate life form. There's no time for games, farewell!" he finished as he used Chaos Control again.

Naruto glared at where his new enemy was. "Shadow, what is he?" he asked himself in a whisper. The sound of sirens however caused him to turn around again.

"Don't move! Stay where you are! Put your hands up!" an officer shouted through a megaphone. Naruto gulped at the sight of a few fifty soldier robots and plenty of police cars now having him surrounded. Off at a distance Sonic was in hiding, knowing that he can't honestly help his student right now.

"Sorry Naruto, I'll catch up with you as soon as I know how," Sonic whispered before creeping away. "Hmm… Chaos Control huh?"

* * *

_The Unknown Alias's status: Signed out._

_Date of Update: 01/25/2008_


	3. SA2: Plans

Training of Dimensions  
Chapter 3  
Plans

* * *

_10:18 p.m. – Space Colony ARK…_

* * *

Eggman looked about the darkened hallways, the light from his small Egg Walker being the real help in the darkness. He looked around, impressed with the technology as he went along.

"Hmm… so this is the space colony ARK. Now, to find that control room Shadow mentioned before he left."

He trudged on, unaware that there was to be a tag-along following close by. Let's check in on her, shall we?

_Inside the pyramid…_

Rouge steps into the control room of Eggman's base, pawing the pieces of the Master Emerald she found along the way.

"This is Rouge. I have found Eggman's secret base and am entering the control room now," she reported into a communicator before turning it off. She beheld the computer system and controls, observing the current program that was left on. "Hmm. It's a space transporter. The destination has been set to… ARK? Wasn't that space colony shut down over 50 years ago? What's he doing up there anyway?" she shrugged as she activated the teleporter. "Doesn't matter, it's my mission to find out what he's up to."

* * *

_10:41 p.m. – ARK Control Room._

* * *

The room was one large bulb of an observatory, halfway was a large metal platform system that surrounded a large mass of mechanics to form a large control system connected to a cannon barrel that reached beyond the floor. Eggman in his walker arrived and jumped off to see Shadow standing before the computer system.

Shadow smirked as he turned to see the doctor. "I've been waiting for you doctor. Now I will show the glorious achievement of what the world's leading scientist, Professor Gerald, has created."

The console came to life as shields moved to show the inner pillar of the device which had seven holes inside. Shadow smirked as he continued. "The ARK was the first space colony created by mankind. Not many people know that the ARK contained a top secret research facility where weapons of mass destruction were being made. This is one of them, a weapon capable of destroying an entire planet. Codenamed, the Eclipse Cannon."

Eggman's eyes widened at the creation and the supposed creator. "Destroying an entire planet? Could this be my grandfather's legacy?"

Shadow then pulled out the green Chaos Emerald as he continued. "But, it's been deactivated for some time now. To reactivate it, large amounts of energy are necessary." With that, he tossed the emerald into the center hole, where a bright green flash erupted before settling as the mechanics of the cannon began to come to life.

"Oh!" Eggman said. "So that's why we needed the Chaos Emerald."

"Exactly," Shadow said with a smile. "To reactivate the machine, we need the seven Chaos Emeralds. Once you have that, then you have the ultimate power of destruction to use as you please. And then, the world could be yours!"

Eggman laughed with joy at this. "Sounds like a plan! I like the way you think Shadow. I will get the Chaos Emeralds, use the machine to dominate the world and build a legacy of my own!"

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" a woman's voice spoke. Both Eggman and Shadow looked up to see Rouge hanging like a vampire. She the dropped down, gliding to the bridge before looking at Eggman with a sly eye. "I've got a great idea! How about making a deal?"

Eggman stood wary, though intrigued. "A deal?"

"When you grabbed that huge emerald, you said something about a signal," Rouge said calmly. "A signal that it may have with the Master Emerald. Now, if you could just let me borrow that radar, I may be able to help you. What do you think?"

"If I do, what's in it for me?" Eggman asked skeptically.

"I have an idea where the other Chaos Emeralds may be," she said she hopped into the air and stayed there as she pulled out the dark blue Chaos Emerald. "I may not look like it, but do you know that I am a treasure hunter that specializes in all kinds of jewels?"

Eggman looked uncertain as he looked to Shadow. The hedgehog only gave a nod. Eggman then looked back up to the thief. "Very well."

"Okay then, it's a deal," Rouge said happily. "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Rouge the bat, but you can call me Rouge."

* * *

_11:13 a.m. – Prison Island coastline…_

* * *

Eggman sat grumpily in his Egg Walker with Shadow and Rouge beside him. "Having to come back isn't my idea of a vacation! How can you be sure your intelligence reports are correct? Why would the Chaos Emeralds be here on this island? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Well, believe what you want to believe" Rouge answered simply.

"Hmph. Very well. Very well. Let's discuss how we are going to do this," Eggman began. "I will go in first and distract the military troops allowing you two to sneak into the base without being detected. Then Shadow will enter the armory where he will set the timer on the dynamite packs. Once that is in place, we blow up the whole island and get away before anyone has a chance to know what hit them! Meanwhile Rouge will sneak into the cargo area and grab the Chaos Emeralds. That's a challenge for such a worthy treasure hunter as yourself, isn't it bat girl?"

Rouge replied with a wink and a two fingered salute while Shadow nodded in readiness.

"We only have 30 minutes to pull this mission off and we only get one try, so don't fail me!" Eggman finished before going off.

* * *

_11:25 a.m. – Prison Island airspace…_

* * *

A blue mechanical biplane flew, coming to the island. At the cockpit, the pilot was thinking. Said pilot was a yellow furred fox with two tails. Miles Prower, one of Naruto's teachers. Nicknamed: Tails.

"There's no mistake about it," he said to himself. "This must be the island. It's a secret military base that's reinforced and super strong. It's called Prison Island. I heard the news about it on satellite TV. I still can't believe Sonic would destroy the military buildings or rob the bank! Naruto should be in there and know a few things about what's really going on. Wait for me, okay Naruto? I'm on my way!"

Nearby on the coastline, Eggman looked out at the smoldering destruction he caused. The way was clear and his two partners were waiting beside him. "Okay, everyone ready? Shadow, Rouge, on with the show!"

At that time however, Shadow was caught in an unexpected hug. "Oh Sonic!" the female said happily. "I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad you made it!"

Shadow threw the girl off of him as the party saw her. She wore a red dress with matching boots and white gloves, had a red headband in her quills, all to compliment her green eyes and pink fur. Amy Rose, the hedgehog fangirl of Sonic. She got back up, now fully seeing Shadow. "Hey! You're not Sonic! Who are you?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that!" Eggman said angrily, catching her attention.

"Dr. Eggman?" she said in shock. She panicked for a bit before running off screaming.

"Ah Amy, you're timing is impeccable!" Eggamn spoke as he shifted down his goggles. "Leave her to me! You two, GO!"

Shadow and Rouge nodded before running off as Eggman began to give chase. Soon Amy was coming to the end of the dock, trapped. And of course, who else saw this other than Tails?

"Huh?" Tails gasped. "Hey! Look, it's Amy! And Eggman too! What's Amy doing here? Doesn't matter. I have to help Amy cause she's in danger. Tornado, transformation!"

Soon his plane shifted its many parts until it became a walker of his own, complete with cannon and laser guided missiles. It descended with its jets while Amy turned to face her doom.

"Give up Amy!" Eggman said triumphantly as he palmed the trigger.

That's of course when Tails landed between them. Amy was relieved when she saw who it was. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Stand back Amy!" Tails advised as he began to charge. "Eggman, you won't get away with this!"

"You think you can beat me?" Eggman taunted as he began firing.

Soon a classic robot fight was in full swing. Tails and Eggman both were constantly moving, firing with their missiles. Off to the side Amy giggled.

"So this is what it's like to have boys fighting over you," she whispered as she sat back.

* * *

Some time later Rouge busted out of the air vents of the vault and glided to the ground. At that time, an open communication was going on her communicator.

"I'm position doctor," Shadow reported. "Tell me when."

At that time, Eggman was blasted onto the roof of a nearby garage as Tails kept coming. He grunted as he pressed the button to be heard. "There's been an unexpected delay on my end. There's no more time to waste! Set the timer for fifteen minutes. Let's go Rouge!"

Rouge smiled as she pressed to talk. "Five minutes should be plenty. Here I go!" she said as she took off for the gems.

During that time Eggman came back down to the pier, waving a flag for attention to Tails's surprise. "This time I'll let you go. But the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!" Eggman shouted before leaving.

Tails blinked as Amy ran up. "Wow Tails, you did it!" she cheered. "But what are you doing here on this island?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that question!" Tails scolded. "Don't you know that it's dangerous here?"

"I know," answered before getting a twinkle in her eye. Hey! It's the hedgehog Sakura! "But I came to find my hero, Sonic!"

Tails sighed as his head hit the steering wheel. "Again?"

"Hurry!" Amy pleaded. "I know Eggman's up to no good again!"

"Okay," Tails said as his face steeled. "You stay here and I'll be right back!"

His mech then stomped off as Amy followed. "Don't leave without me! I want to help find Sonic too!"

* * *

Some amount of time later in the vault, Rouge smirked as she tucked away the last emerald away. "Got what I needed; now it's time to go!"

She ran off until she halted in shock. It was another GUN mobile, except this one was all flight. "I can't I've come this far, just to fail."

"This Flying Dog to headquarters," the pilot reported, "Intruder found entering security hold. Preparing to attack."

**R-1/A FLYING DOG: Multiple Attacker**

* * *

During that time we arrive at a prison cell. In it there was scraggly writing everywhere, and I mean everywhere! The floor, the walls, the ceiling even! And of course, Naruto Uzamaki twitched his nine tails in confusion, trying to make sense of it all. "What the heck is monlibdinum?"

Suddenly Amy fell from an overhead vent to Naruto's surprise. "Never fear!" she said with a twirl. "Amy Rose is here!"

At this, Naruto's eyes shot open. "Hey, I know you! You're that girl that chases Sonic-sensei around!"

At this, Amy's face lit up. "Sonic talks about me?"

Naruto remained still as he remembers. "………Yeah. Kinda. So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to look for Sonic," she answered simply.

"Well he's not here," Naruto said as he streached. "How'd you get here anyway?"

"If you must know, I caught a ride with Tails!" Amy answered.

"Tails-sensei is here?" Naruto shouted happily. "All right! I knew he'd come!"

"So anyway," Amy continued as she pulled out a security card she stole along the way. "It looks like you need some help. You want it?"

"Bah!" Naruto scoffed as he kicked the door's bars in anger. "The only reason I'm stuck here, or for Sonic-sensei being hunted at all is because of that faker hedgehog!"

* * *

Meanwhile Rouge landed on the ground and ran back to the barred walls to climb again. As for the pilot, he was beginning to sweat in worry. "This is Flying Dog to headquarters!" he reported. "I've taken heavy damage! Close the security hold!"

* * *

Back to Amy, whose eyes widened as she remembered the black butt that she thought was Sonic's. "You mean that black hedgehog?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he leapt at the bars like a wild animal. "You saw him? Where is he now?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Amy teased. "I'll only let you out if you tell me where Sonic is."

Naruto's face fell as he looked at the floor in worry and anger. "Can't tell you because I don't know. After me and sensei escaped a helicopter, we split up. I haven't seen him since."

Amy frowned in disappointment and worry but slid the card anyway, causing the cage door to open up and free. Naruto walked out as Amy spoke. "Well, I'll just get him when we find him. Anyways, as for the black hedgehog, he came here with Dr. Eggman."

* * *

Back to the pilot, Rouge was gliding straight for the cockpit and made contact. The mech started to smoke as it fell. "It's just not possible! This flying dog can't be destroyed!" he shouted before he blacked out.

Rouge smirked with a blow kiss. She then turned to the exit and gasped as the door locked up tight. She slowly grabbed her communicator.

* * *

Naruto's ears perked up at this. "So, after all this time I'm finally going to fight the egghead, huh?"

Amy stepped in the cell, looking in wonder at the scribbles while Naruto ran off into the base's halls with a smile. "So, what's your name anyway? Since when have you been friends with Tails and Sonic?" she asked before turning around and realizing that she was alone. "Oh great. Whoever you are you better wait for me!" she yelled as she raced off.

During that time in the jungle of the island, Shadow was walking to the departure point when his communicator crackled to life.

"This is Rouge. I've got a small problem. I can't believe that I'm trapped inside this locked safe with the Chaos Emeralds! I guess I won't be able to call myself a treasure hunter anymore."

Shadow stopped and thought. Through his mind were flashes of Maria, Rouge, the Chaos Emeralds, and the explosion that was going to happen very soon. He glared before running. "Shoot! Troublemaker!" he complained as he went back to the base.

* * *

_Later… 10 minutes left until explosion…_

* * *

Naruto leaped onto an isolated square of land as he catches his breath. "Alright, so far so good…" he gasped. His eye then caught something and he saw Shadow landing on a fallen tree trunk. "You!" Naruto shouted.

Shadow looked at the fox and frowned. "Oh great, that fox again of all places!"

"I found you faker!" Naruto shouted as he got into a battle stance.

"Faker?" Shadow asked with an amused smirk. "I think you're the fake around here! You're comparing anyone to me? Hah! No one's good enough to be my fake!"  
"Then come down here and prove it!" Naruto spat back. "Get ready for a beat down!"

"There's no time for games," Shadow said as he leaped onto the land. "You won't even get the chance!"

They clashed in a rush against each other, and then the race was on. They ran circles around each other, trying to find openings. Shadow backed off before leaping into a homing attack. Naruto just somersaulted, catapulting him away.

Shadow couldn't even turn when he landed before he rammed by Naruto. Shadow got back up and jumped in time to dodge the fox and jab his foot into the back. The fox grunted as he twisted his body, causing the hedgehog to be tossed back again.

"Hmp. So you're not just an ordinary fox," Shadow muttered before charging again. Naruto sidestepped, but only for Shadow to hop up and roundhouse kick him away. Naruto grunted before leaping at him. He threw a punch that Shadow caught. The fox used the momentum to swing his foot, which got caught by the other hand. Shadow's eyes widened as he saw the fox throwing his other fist, which he had to swing up his foot to block. Naruto smirked as his final limb, his other leg, swung up and bashed his opponent in the head.

"Ergh," Shadow gasped as he stood back up. "Not bad for a fool."

Naruto stood his ground, though a bit tired. The two glared at each other until Shadow's communicator crackled again. "Shadow, what are you doing?" Eggman's voice sounded. "Hurry and get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!"

At that, Naruto's face went into shock. "BLOWS UP!" Shadow only grimaced before taking off. "I got to find Amy and Tails-sensei and get us out of here right now!" he shouted as he took off as well.

Both Shadow and Naruto raced through the jungles, leaping from trees to trees as they evaded the fire of the GUN robots. Soon enough Shadow busted into the vault to Rouge's surprise. As the last ten seconds ticked down, Shadow gathered energy from the Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Control!" he shouted as he grabbed Rouge and the timer hit zero.

Soon enough, explosions rocketed throughout the island, each bigger than the last until the island was blanketed by one huge blast. The only thing that could be seen surviving was a blue mechanical biplane with one pink hedgehog and two multi tailed foxes.

* * *

_Some extended amount of time in the past – ARK…_

* * *

Shadow and Maria were in the main computer room, staring down at the Earth below them.

"Shadow, what do you think it's like on Earth?" Maria asked of her companion.

"The professor said his life's work was dedicated to all of those who lived down there," Shadow began. "He once told that the reason for his existence was making people happy though the power of science."

Maria's face fell sad as she saw Shadow's upset. "Shadow…"

"Maria," he said mournfully. "I just don't know anything anymore. I often wonder why I was created, what my purpose is for being here. Maybe if I go down there, I will find the answers. Maybe…"

Back in the present time, Shadow stood on the same place, looking out at the Earth below as he finished the memory.

"Why so melancholy?" Rouge asked as she came up to Shadow. He only stared out the window. "That was so unexpected, so unlike you Shadow, to come and rescue me. But you're ability to use the Chaos Control certainly comes in handy!"

"You know, I didn't come to save you" Shadow spoke without doubt. "I came back for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah, yeah" Rouge dismissed with a coy smile. "But then again, that's not the whole story, is it?"

Suddenly a loud throat clearing brought their attention to Eggman. "Everything is ready to go."

"Are you sure?" Rouge asked. "We only have six of the seven Chaos Emeralds you know."

"That's more than enough for the demonstration. So let's get this show on the road!" Shadow said with a smirk as he left the room.

* * *

_6:00 p.m._

* * *

All about the world, all transmissions were disrupted and all television signals were overridden. Any image was being replaced with Eggman standing in a computerized blue background filled with subliminal messages proclaiming his greatness. He laughed before beginning his speech which was also playing on all of the audio signals.

"People of Earth! Lend me your ears and listen to me very carefully. My name is Dr. Eggman, the world's greatest scientist and soon to be the world's greatest ruler. Now witness the beginning of the greatest empire of all time!"

Up in orbit, light cracked through one side of the ARK's form before the rocky surface blew apart to reveal that the ARK was merely half of its moon like form. Large mechanics moved, the surface now looking like Eggman's face symbol for some reason. The cannon for a nose soon opened up, pulsing with energy. The entirety of the Earth's populace stared on in fear as the energy gathered into a large ball, then was shot as a beam. Everyone watched in horror as the beam streaked across the sky and ultimately hit the real moon. Pieces large and small shot off like shrapnel, soon revealing the large chunk of the moon was gone leaving nothing behind but molten red rock. People started to rile into a panic as Eggman's show was now replaced by a timer that was counting down from 24 hours.

Off in one of the many panicking cities, Amy, Naruto and Tails all stared in awe.

"Look!" Amy was gasping. "Half of the moon is gone!"

"Uh, Tails-sensei, just how dangerous was this Eggman guy again?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "Last I checked there wasn't any gadget that could do that!"

"Apparently there is," Tails said shell-shocked. "But how did he manage to harness all that energy?"

"Well, that faker hedgehog did have one of those Chaos Emeralds when I first saw him," Naruto said.

"But, one Chaos Emerald couldn't have made all of that!" Amy reasoned.

"Then that must be why they were at that base," Naruto guessed. "Must've been hunting for more."

"Well, at least we know that they don't have all of them," Tails spoke as he pulled out a yellow Chaos Emerald. "Now, since the Chaos Emeralds are like magnets, they have the power to attract each other. I can use that to find where Eggman is!"

Of course, that's when the police cars arrived to the three's surprise. "The three of you, freeze! Put your hands in the air and get on the ground!"

"Wow!" Naruto gaped. "They sure caught up with us fast. Tails-sensei, you do your thing. I'll distract the police. If we find anything about Sonic-sensei, we let the others know. Got it?"

"Got it!" Tails replied as he got back in his plane that was back in its mech mode while Naruto took off with most of the police force following after him.

As for Amy… "The three of you? That means me too?!" she realized, just in time to see Tails leaving. "Hey! Wait!"

* * *

_9:03 a.m. – Capital City…_

* * *

Tails sat back in his plane, which currently was in a car like mode. Amy was just standing by listening while Tails's attention was on his communicator.

"Man," Naruto whined. "Why can't security be this tight at home? This really getting annoying! Please tell me there's some good news sensei."

"I'm afraid not," Tails answered with a shrug. "For some reason, I'm not getting a signal from the six remaining Chaos Emeralds. Maybe Eggman took the emeralds into outer space."

"Outer space?" Amy gasped.

As for Naruto, you could practically hear his sweatdrop. "Sensei, hours ago a moon in space busted in half to show a large cannon that destroyed the other moon. You really thought the emeralds weren't there?!"

Tails sweatdropped at that statement. "Well if you put it that way…"

Suddenly a nearby manhole rattled, catching the two's attention. It lifted open to reveal a familiar red echidna. "Knuckles!" Amy greeted happily.

"Hey guys," he spoke with a wave. "Long time no see. I must've got lost in the mines. Looking for the Master Emerald pieces was tougher than I thought it would be. Where are we anyway?" His eyes then shot open as he felt Amy pull on his dreadlocks. "Hey! Where're you going?"

"Move aside Knuckles!" Amy commanded with a tug.

"I managed to find the transcript between Eggman and the President in the government computer," Tails reported into the communicator. "I'll follow the president's limo now. If we can get into the limo, we can trace the call to find Eggman!"

Suddenly a new voice sounded over the communicator. "Okay! Let's meet up there!"

Everyone's eyes shot open at the voice. "Sonic?" "Sonic!" "Sonic-sensei!" "SONNIKU!"

"Hey guys!" said hedgehog greeted. "Sorry I disappeared and all. There seems to be a lot of cops around when you don't need them."

"Well alright then!" Naruto cheered. "Tails-sensei hunts down the president, we follow the signal to meet you there, and then it's off to hunt egg-men!"

"Wait for us Tails!" Amy shouted as she and Knuckles jumped into the plane as it began to take off.

* * *

X amount of time later, a black limousine rode through the town. Inside of course, were the president and his secretary. ……… Uh, hang on a moment. Let me just check something……… Okay. The president's republican. I'm okay with that.

"Mr. President," the secretary spoke, "reports show that since the incident last night, the country is in turmoil. Our financial communities are impacted, and our satellite communications are down. An emergency meeting has been called. Mr. President, this is a national crisis!"

The president nodded before turning back to the screen before him. "Spare me the details. Exactly just what is it you want Dr. Eggman?"

On the screen you could see the delayed visuals of Eggman, windows behind him showing the Earth and space. "Well, let's just get down to business then, shall we Mr. President?" Eggman asked with a laugh. "I won't bore you with all the details since I know you are a very busy man. Mr. President, my demands are quite simple. Surrender to the Eggman empire and make no attempts to resist, otherwise…"

"Otherwise?" the president grimly bit.

"Otherwise your country will cease to exist!" Eggman stated to the upset leader. "You have 24 hours to give me your answer."

"No way!" "You've gotta be kidding me!" two new voices shouted. The president gasped as he looked out to see a blue hedgehog and a red nine tailed fox running at a matching pace with the car before they jumped in. "Eggman Empire? Yeah right!" Sonic scoffed at his enemy.

"Sonic? You?" Eggman gasped. He then pressed some buttons to cut the communication, but not before Tails came in and fiddled with the technology again.

"What the heck is going on here?" the president demanded.

"Don't worry Mr. President!" Sonic assured. "Everything is under control. Just leave it to us!"

"You got the location yet Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Tails turned back with a smile. "I got it! He's transmitting from the Space Colony ARK. And there's a place connected to it. It must be his base!"

"Okay!" Sonic nodded. "Let's move it!"

Soon he and Naruto jumped out, with Tails following behind shouting "Wait up guys!"

"Hey you three! Wait!" the president shouted in vain as they left.

"Mr. President?" the secretary spoke. "We're receiving an incoming signal from our agent."

* * *

_ARK…_

* * *

Eggman and Shadow were at the cannon controls, the former pounding the keyboard in anger. "Why are you so upset?" Rouge asked as she entered the room. "Well that was really impressive! You've managed to create complete havoc on the whole planet! Does this now mean we can control the planet and do as we choose?"

Shadow shook his head. "At this rate, the cannon will take too much time to charge up. If you want to unleash its full potential, you'll need all seven Chaos Emeralds."

"Where in the world have you been?" Eggman spat.

Rouge's eyebrow perked in confusion at his attitude. "Something happened?"

"Our threats fell on deaf ears," Shadow answered with a wave of his hand.

"Look at you," Rouge said with a smirk. "Throwing a tantrum like a little kid! How totally embarrassing!"

"Don't forget your end of the bargain bat girl!" Eggman shouted. "What about that last Chaos Emerald? We had a deal, right? So where is my emerald?"

"Here you go," Rouge sighed as she pulled out a newspaper. "I found this."

"Why didn't you show me this before?" Eggman asked as he opened it to see the article. "Station Square saved from a life threatening missile attack. The city has awarded its famed prize to the boy who saved Station Square. Miles 'Tails' Prower was given the Chaos Emerald as a testament of his heroic deed at a ceremony held at city hall. This makes things a whole lot easier! Hurry! Go back to Earth and find them fast! I want that Chaos Emerald!" he demanded as he left.

Rouge nodded before turning to Shadow. "Did you get that?"

Shadow didn't seem to hear her. All he did was mutter "Soon enough Maria," to his self before leaving.

Rouge looked on until Shadow had left. She then pulled out a communicator and activated it. "This is Rouge reporting. Currently I have not been able to determine if Shadow is the ultimate life form or not. I will continue my research on Project Shadow and have a follow up report very shortly. Just a reminder," she said as she greedily eyed the emeralds in position inside the cannon. "Don't forget about my jewels."

* * *

Date of Update: 4/01/2008

Happy second Fanfiction birthday to me!


End file.
